


Theft at Night

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on the conversation where it mentioned Oliver stole Malcolms car, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Quiet to a Queen was like a fish in need of a bicycles, completely useless





	Theft at Night

Quiet to a Queen was like a fish in need of a bicycles, completely useless. Especially to a young, reckless Queen being spurred on by his best friend in the middle of the night when said best friend’s father could wake at any given moment. 

 

Calling that bad is an understatement. 

 

Malcolm catching them would be a death sentence for them both. A bad death sentence. Tommy would get yelled out, at least its some attention, and Oliver, he would get his mother. He would prefer death then her yelling. He would prefer anything than that, a pen in the eye or knife in the neck. Anything than Moira Queen yelling. 

 

  
Still, Oliver was out in here in the middle of the night in the cold listening to Tommy tell him he is doing things wrong. Oliver ignored him. He knew, for once, what he was doing. 

 

He hopes.

 

He thinks.

 

He better know it cause they might need a getaway car soon.

 

“Seriously Ollie, do you eve-”

 

The car revved to life. Oliver grinned and Tommy rolled his eyes from the passenger seat.

 

“You were saying?”

 

“Shut up and drive, Ollie, i need food and alcohol, not in that order.”

 

“Eating is cheating.“ 

 

Oliver laughed. Tommy punched his shoulder as Oliver hit it, the car backing out of the garage and towards their freedom. The moon high in the sky with clouds doing their best to cover the escape. The radio playing soft music. Tommy humming the James Bond theme song under his breath. Oliver feeling his own breath leave him. Freedom never looked so good. 


End file.
